


Starry, Starry Night

by midoriverte



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful summer's evening, and Yuki can't think of anywhere he'd rather be than here with Haru by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry, Starry Night

“Yuki, come ON! We’re going to miss it!”

“The sun isn’t even down yet, Haru.”

“But we have to set up!”

Yuki sighed. Somehow, “setting up” involved him carrying the heavy telescope while Haru got to carry the blankets. He supposed he couldn’t complain, though. It was a beautiful night and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend it with. It was the kind of midsummer night where the sun set made the sky look like a painting, the dark blue of the night sky fading into violet, then pink, with a brilliant orange sun just peeking over the horizon and casting a fiery glow onto the ocean. The humidity, which was so unbearable in the daytime, cast a pleasant haze over everything in the evening. The world looked like a water colour. 

But the real attraction had yet to arrive, and wouldn’t for quite a while, though at this point Yuki knew that telling that to Haru wouldn’t really work.

“Yuki, you have to set up the telescope! I already did my part,” Haru gestured down at the blankets he had so lovingly arranged for them on the ground.

Yuki didn’t even know how to set up a telescope; he had never had the occasion to before and he hadn’t even known that they owned one until Haru had dug it out of a closet. It was just his luck that the instructions were missing.

Since when do telescopes have so many parts?

“Yuki, do you want me to help?” 

The thought of allowing Haru near an expensive telescope sent a chill down Yuki’s spine.

“N-no it’s fine!” Yuki said quickly. “Why don’t you go… get us something to drink?”

“Okay!” Always happy to help, Haru ran off towards the house.

Knowing that he had only bought himself a few minutes at best, Yuki hastily began to arrange the telescope. By some miracle, he managed to put it together just before Haru came running from the house with two glasses of lemonade.

“You’re done!” Haru shouted.

“Yeah,” Yuki smiled, taking the glass from Haru. “And now we wait.”

They were waiting for quite a while. Yuki and Haru took turns checking the telescope every ten minutes or so (at Haru’s insistence) but they still couldn’t see anything. By ten thirty Haru was looking a little disappointed. 

“It’ll come,” Yuki said. “Don’t worry.”

Haru nodded.

Yuki went to check the telescope again. He wasn’t looking through it for very long before he finally found what they were looking for.

“Haru!”

Haru immediately scrambled up from the blankets to look.

“I see it! I see it!” Haru cried. 

He moved so that Yuki could look through again. Yuki couldn’t help but grin when he saw them. Shooting stars; a meteor shower.

The two took turns looking through the telescope with renewed enthusiasm until finally the meteor shower could be seen unaided. Yuki and Haru lay down side by side on the blankets so they could look up. The sky was filled with shooting stars. Yuki had never seen anything like it.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Haru asked quietly.

“It really is,” Yuki smiled.

Suddenly, he felt Haru shift and and grab Yuki’s hand. 

Yuki felt his face grow warm and his heart speed up. He told himself to relax. He didn’t even know if Haru knew what humans holding hands actually meant. 

Haru’s hand was soft and warm in his own, and Yuki had no intention of letting go. Haru shifted closer, until he was resting his head on Yuki’s shoulder. Yuki couldn’t remember ever feeling so content. The two stayed like that for a long time. Side by side, hand in hand, and watching as the night sky came alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story I wrote quite a while ago (3 years according to the Tumblr post omg), but I figured Yuki and Haru's birthday was as good a time as any to post it here!


End file.
